Altered Histories
by Dread King
Summary: AU/AR.What if The Sage of Six Paths had only one son,IE the Uchiha clan never existed? Witness the founding of a New, Different Shinobi World. Rated T For safety. Six or seven shot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. This is for fun and I am making no profit from it.

* * *

**Prologue**

**On the precipice of a ripple**

Toxic chakra wafted through the air, casting the night in a pale crimson hue. Her long black hair trailed behind her in the wind from the Demon. Ringed eyes stared blandly at the towering monstrosity before her. Behind her in the valley lay her home village, along with her single son. Thinking of her son brought joy and pain into her mind.

She was to bear twins, each a boy, but if they were to progress both would have died. She had to choose one of her sons to live. An unbearable choice for any mother, so she both reviled and loved her remaining son. Her son gifted with the powers of the forest…

It roared and swiped one of its tails at her. Startled out her thoughts she flipped away from it and twisted her fingers into signs before slamming her hand upon the ground. She rose quickly through the air, a large cloud of smoke formed beneath her. When it cleared a large purple crab sat blankly.

The Demon drew in a deep breath and exhaled a breath of fire.

The ringed eyes in its eye stalks twitched. Her fingers danced through more seals. 'Suiton: Homatsu Rappa' She called out in her head. The Crab opened its mouth and expelled a rush of bubbles and foam that quelled the fire.

The demon growled low in its throat.

She smirked slightly. When she had come to the front to combat the beast she had fully expected to die. Silently she dispelled her summon and dropped to the ground.

'Goodbye son…'

Her hands vigorously pumped through seals. She held her hands open away from her body, straining she brought them together and the earth rose to meet her demands. _'Chibaku Tensei'_

Thick globs of earth rose and impacted with the demon, quickly enveloping it in a large sphere. Slowly it rose into the sky and became the moon.

Then the Rikudō Sennin died.

* * *

**AN**: This is the prologue to a short fic that will set up at least one of many future ones to come. It will end after the sixth or seventh chapter with another new story following it.

**Translations**:

Suiton: Homatsu Rappa – Water Style: Violent Bubble Wave

Chibaku Tensei – Heavenly Star Bursting From the Earth

Rikudō Sennin – Sage of the Six Paths


	2. Konohagakure no Sato

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm not making a profit from it.

**AN: **This chapter and the next few are going to help explain the history of 'this' universe. I LOVE Toying around with this. Also, This series and all spin offs from it will be rampant with OC's

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Beginnings of Konohagakure no Sato **

"You're certainly strong; Hyūga-san" Senju Hashirama panted out, "To be able to seal my chakra," he shook his head, "Your Byakugan is certainly impressive Hyūga -san."

Hyūga Hiroto smirked at him, inclining his head slightly. "Indeed," Pale eyes flashed across the grassy plain. "Though your Mokuton isn't to be underestimated either." His dark hair twitched in the wind, tilting his head to the side he asked, "Though, I doubt that is what you came to ask. Speak quickly Senju-san."

Hashirama's face quirked into a grin, before settling into stony determination. "I'm tired of fighting all the time Hiroto-san." He stated plainly.

Hiroto stared at him for a moment "So you have come to admit the Hyūga Clan's superiority?" He asked tentatively.

"No I did not." He replied. "Every time one of our clans is hired, the opposition hires the other. Each of our clans is a counter to the other. With your Jūken you can cut through my Mokuton. And with my Mokuton I can us nature itself against you. No I came here with a proposition for your clan."

Hiroto quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms he asked. "A proposition," His voice was laced with amusement and questioning. "And what pray tell could you possibly offer the Hyūga Clan?"

Hashirama mentally grinned as he explained his idea of 'Hidden Villages.' The stoic man across from him listened in rapt attention. After he finished he paused allowing Hiroto to sort through all of the information.

Hiroto mulled the idea around in his head for a few moments. "And if we were to accept where would this village be placed?" he asked.

Hashirama smiled in relief; at least the Hyūga leader was considering the idea. He pulled out a map of the continent and pointed to a spot in the south. "I've already gotten an offer from the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni."

"You want to locate it in Hi no Kuni?" Hiroto asked him, shaking his head. "Hi no Kuni is just a heap of barren land. You would be better off in Kaminari no Kuni." He chuckled dryly. "How could you possibly live there?"

Hashirama smirked at him and pointed to a barren patch of land a few feet away. After making a few hand signs the patch of land exploded into vibrant flowers, grass, and soon a sapling grew from it, turning into an apple tree. Chuckling he replied, "Leave that to my clan."

Hiroto's pale eyes stared at him for a moment before turning and walking away. Pausing under the apple tree, he reached out and touched it. "I shall speak to the rest of the clan. I will contact you with our decision." He walked further into the shade the tree provided and disappeared.

* * *

**Four Days Later – Same Location**

The two clans stood opposite each other on each side of the field as their leaders sat at a table underneath the apple tree. Their wives stood behind each of them, with Senju Hanako holding onto a newborn boy. Hyūga Hikari stood behind Hiroto holding her pregnant stomach.

Hiroto and Hashirama stared at each other, occasionally glancing at the paper before them; an official document signed by the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni and by both clan heads.

"You know Hyūga–san; our two clans' won't be enough for this village." Hashirama's brown eyes twinkled in mirth. "We'll have to recruit more." Hashirama stated adding the Senju clan symbol to the treaty.

"Hai, I had thought about that as well. And I have a few ideas of those that would be possible." Hiroto replied adding the Hyūga seal to the document. "Now what shall we call this alliance of ours?"He asked.

Before Hashirama could reply a breeze blew through the area causing the tree to shake and leaves to fall onto the table partially obscuring the paper. Hashirama grinned broadly, "Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

* * *

They stood on the border of Hi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni, staring at the barren expanse of land before them. Hiroto turned to Hashirama, "Well How do you plan to make this place….habitable." he asked.

Hashirama grinned before turning towards his brother. "Nii-san, if you would please?"

Senju Tobirama nodded and clapped his hands together, calling out the name of his technique. "**Suiton: Suishōha.**" Water from the air condensed above them spiraling into a vortex. He clapped his hands again and water erupted from the vortex into a tidal wave. It carved through the valley and splashed against the mountain in the middle. After settling it was quickly absorbed into the ground making it a sort of mud pit. Tobirama panted in exertion as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Hiroto raised his eyebrow at Hashirama; "Is he alright?"

Hashirama chuckled. "He'll be out of it for a while."

Hiroto chuckled. After a moment Hashirama waved his arm, signaling other members of his clan. "Come on Take your positions!"

Most of the Senju clan stepped forward, spacing themselves evenly at Hashirama's nod they all began making hand signs. They finished by clapping their hands as Hashirama called out, **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**!"

Trees erupted from the ground quickly spreading beyond the horizon as many of the Senju clan fell unconscious from chakra loss.

Hashirama panted in exhaustion as he turned to the leader of the Hyūga clan. "Welcome to our new home." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, the last thing he saw was the ground coming to meet his face.

* * *

A month later after the village was complete Hashirama donned the new Hokage robes. They were white and red along with a white and red hat with the kanji for 'Fire shadow' on the front.

* * *

**Translations:**

Jūken – Gentle Fist

Mokuton – Wood Release

Hi no Kuni – Land of Fire

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightning

Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden Leaf Village

Kusa no Kuni – Grass Country

Nii-san – Brother

Suiton: Suishōha – Water Release: Water Shockwave

Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan – Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland

Hokage – Fire Shadow


	3. Iwagakure No Sato

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. This is for fun and I am making no profit from it.

**Author's note**: Translations are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Beginnings of Iwagakure no Sato**

Aburame Shizuka sat in the shade of a tree. Her dark brown hair flowed silkily around her head in the quiet summer breeze. She silently gazed at those of her clan around her in the same position as she communed with her Kikaichū. They spoke to her telling her their needs, their wants and fears. So silently she listened.

News had now spread of an alliance of enemies; the Hyūga and Senju clans had set aside their differences and formed an alliance called a 'hidden village.' She, as clan leader had sought out an audience to also gain entry into this mutually beneficial relationship. It had not gone according to plan. She had been rebuffed at the newly built gates by the newest clan to join; and subsequently the Aburame Clan's enemy.

She had been willing to set aside their past conflicts with the Kamizuru clan in order for this new form of symbiosis. They however had turned their nose up at her request. The newly instated 'Shodai Hokage--Senju Hashirama' had agreed with the Kamizuru clan—and though he politely declined her request she still felt spurned.

Now she sat communing with a Kikaichū from each clan member, deciding on their next course of action. It was plain to see that the newly created Konohagakure had the advantage over individual clans. Much like how a colony of ants is much more effective than a single drone. They would draw in more clients due to the diverse nature of their population.

Nodding silently to herself she stood gracefully. A slight twitch of her arm sent the Kikaichū back the respective hosts to communicate her thoughts. The rest of her clan stood in unison and silently debated the pros and cons of this course of action. Each came to the same conclusion and waited for her to speak. Looking out amongst the clan she nodded to herself and turned walking away to the west without a word. Silently the rest of the clan followed her. They had to go with the queens decisions after all.

* * *

**One Week Later – Tsuchi no Kuni**

Yosouya Suzu sighed as she removed the scales from a fish her mother had caught. Her father had died while she was young in combat with a Hyūga. He had been on a mission hired out by the Daimyo of Kusa no Kuni; when he died he left her mother as the clan head and her fatherless. Glancing up through the small opening that served as a window in her family's hut she saw dark shapes moving through the sparse trees located to the east of the house. The moved slowly ambled towards the group of huts that made up her clan. She had never trained in the arts her clan practiced, opting to remain a housewife for her future husband.

So she did the only this she could do. She Screamed.

* * *

In the meager vegetation east of the collection of huts the Aburame clan stopped at the sound of a woman's scream and waited.

* * *

Silently the members of the Yosouya Clan moved throughout their small encampment towards the source of the disturbance. It was a few hours before dusk; casting an orange glow along the western edge of the settlement. The light behind them clearly illuminated a group of people standing in the shad of the trees

They stood unmoving as the clan members filtered through the shadows provided by the setting sun. Most of them wore long cloaks that covered the lower half of their face down to their knees. All of them; however wore simple sunglasses.

Yosouya Hideaki made a few hand signs silently mumbling '**Shōton:**** Rokkaku Shuriken**' In front of him seven small shuriken shaped like snowflakes and made out of a blue crystal formed. He grabbed them and loosed them at the feet of the group, intending to scare them off. He was unprepared however when a mass of insects caught the shuriken and dissolved them.

* * *

Aburame Shou's Kikaichū buzzed happily as they drained the chakra from the crystal shuriken. His brow furrowed in concentration as he analyzed the current situation. Communing with the queen of his colony he sought a peaceful solution to this new predicament.

'They are hostile' his queen urged, pushing the need to remove the threat to his family to the forefront of his mind.

'But we have intruded without an invitation. We would have done the same thing.' He retorted mentally.

'Agreed' the queen reluctantly admitted, 'but do not let harm come to the collective."

'I shall not.' He replied plainly.

* * *

Yosouya Sumiko grinned to herself as she packed up her fishing equipment and left the small stream on her way back to their temporary home. On her back she carried three fish caught from the stream, along with her pole and a small bag which housed her hooks and bait. Wiping her dark navy colored hair from her face she trudged up the hill that would overlook the huts.

Then she heard the scream. Her daughters scream; dropping the things she carried she sprinted away towards her daughter as her motherly instincts took over.

Arriving at her small hut she rushed in scanning the room for any sign of danger; as her daughter stared transfixed out the window. She growled under her breath and stalked up to her. "Suzu-chan," she started calmly, "Why on earth would you scream for no reason!"

Startled, Suzu jumped and whirled around; brandishing the knife she had been using to clean the fish. Seeing her mother she heaved a sigh of relief. "Kaa-san, you scared me. Why on earth would you sneak up on someone like that?" she paused for a moment; "Then again why are you here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be out there defending us from those people?"

"What people?" Sumiko asked startled that she hadn't heard the alert.

* * *

Calmly Shizuka stepped from the trees, motioning for the rest of the clan to stay behind. She stood still as she observed the Yosouya clan members before her. Most of them had dark blue or green hair, along with dark grey or green eyes. The image of a Camilla flower was on each member's clothes somewhere.

"I wish to speak with your leader. Please bring them forward." She called out to them.

A medium built man answered her; "Our leader isn't here at the moment. State your business and be gone."

* * *

Sumiko exited the hut and sprinted through the crowed of her clan's members. "Stop! Hold your tempers!" she yelled as she ran to the front of the crowed. Standing across from the woman she paused to catch her breath and study the woman. She had dark brown hair currently pined up out of her face. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. She wore a long grey cloak that covered the majority of her body and plain black sandals. 'An Aburame then…'

Composing herself she called out, "What is your business here Aburame-san?"

* * *

Over the next few hours Shizuka explained to Sumiko their reasons for journeying here; and of Konoha. Silently Sumiko listened and she found herself growing more entranced with the idea of a 'hidden village.' So she voiced her thoughts about the idea.

"But where would we have it." She asked.

The slight upturn of Shizuka's lips showed her pleasure. "It would be quite easy to convince the Daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Shizuka donned a replica of the Hokage's robes. It was white and yellow along with a white and yellow hat with the kanji for earth shadow gracing the front.

She grinned as they along with some stray shinobi began to build their new home – Iwagakure no Sato.

* * *

**AN**:

Shizuka – means quiet summer

Kikaichū – Destruction Bugs

Yosouya – Crystal gazer

Sumiko – Clear Child

Suzu – Bell

Kusa no Kuni – Land of Grass

Tsuchi no Kuni – Land of Earth

Shōton: Rokkaku Shuriken – Crystal Release: Hexagonal Shuriken

Hideaki - Excellent, Bright

Shou – Soar, Fly

Kaa-san – Mother

Konoha – Hidden Leaf


	4. Interlude Kumogakure no Sato

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. This is for fun and I am making no profit from it.

**Author's note**: Translations are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter III - Interlude**

**Beginnings of Kumogakure no Sato**

Inuzuka Ichiro took a draw from the cigarette hanging limply from his lips. Across from him sat a middle aged woman with ebony skin. Her dark locks were pulled back in a pony tail. Upon her face was a pair of crisscrossing scars, running under her right eye. The result of a failed tattooing attempt it seemed.

He sighed. "Look, accept or not." His voice was choked with smoke and ash. Next to him his partner, a great white Akita wrinkled her nose. "With the founding of those two hidden villages the rest of our clans just can't compete any more."

He knocked some ash into a tray. "I've even heard rumors of a village sprouting up in Mizu no Kuni."

She snorted in a retort. "A bunch of waterlogged rats." The gold bracelets she wore twinkled and chimed with her movement.

The meager light above them flickered and squeaked with old rust. The beam it cast twirled in the center of the table, occasionally bouncing to the side. When it did it revealed another two people, each sitting opposite each other at the same table.

Kurama Mana was a slender woman draped in fine silk robes; colored with the richest indigo. Her dark black hair was cropped to a medium length to fall around the sides of her face.

Across from her was a large, portly man dressed in ruby battle armor. His ginger hair was spiked up like a lion's mane. In front of him was a plate, piled with various foods. Every few minutes he would pause to wipe his mouth before digging back in with a new fervor.

Ichiro glanced back towards the stairs out of the bunker. "So are we going to do this or not?" He shrugged and let his hand fall down to scratch behind his partners ears. "Either way my clan is joining a village."

Above ground a rumble sounded out, tearing through the silence of his statement. The large man sighed and set down his fork. "Why does it have to be Kaminari no Kuni?" his voice was deep, and filled with authority fitting of a general.

Mana removed her hand from in front of her mouth. "Because Akimichi-_san_," She stressed. "Hi no Kuni has Konohagakure, Tsuchi no Kuni has Iwagakure, and;" She paused to draw in a breath. "If what Inuzuka-san has said is true then Mizu no Kuni has…" She trailed off glancing back at Ichiro.

He shrugged. "Kirigakure, I guess."

She nodded.

The Akimichi boss glanced around the table, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He motioned to a guard who withdrew from the room, returning with a few scrolls. His deep voice boomed out. "Very well."

And the third rose.

* * *

**Translations**:

Mizu no Kuni – Land of Water

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightning


	5. Kirigakure no sato & Sunagakure no sato

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. This is for fun and I am making no profit from it.

**Author's note**: Translations are at the bottom. One more chapter after this, hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Beginnings of Kirigakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato**

**&**

**The Minor Villages**

**XXXX**

The mist clouded fields of the sparse grassland glistened with dew. Across from the fields were the edges to the coral fields. Miles upon miles of coral and sandbars, with only a few inhabitable islands, Mizu no Kuni was nearly desolate.

However the few that were inhabited were large behemoths, nearly continents in their own right. On the Isle of Vents, named for the numerous volcanic vents that spewed ash into the sea just off the coast, a meeting was taking place between various clans to discuss the recent founding of Iwagakure no Sato, and Konohagakure no Sato.

Numerous Daimyos had gathered each with their respective bodyguards to watch the meeting and lobby for the chance to have a hidden village in their own country.

Various clan heads sat around a large octagonal table with the Daimyos on a raised ring around them. The scent of smoke and alcohol clouded the air like a desperate miasma, clinging to each surface that it could sink its crooked teeth into.

Above the other Daimyos sat the current head of Mizu no Kuni, Konda Matsuda sat fanning his face with a paper fan. At each of his sides stood a samurai, each decked in navy blue battle armor. He sighed to himself and took a drink from his glass, which after he set it down; was immediately filled again by a passing servant.

He glanced over his shoulder towards a hall that led to the stairs to the lower levels. "Gin-kun," he asked, "would you be so kind as to…speed up this squabble?"

The answer was short, simple and to the point. "Hai."

* * *

Kaguya Gin stepped lightly down the stone stairs, calmly clutching a knife made of bone as his feet slapped against the stone.

He exited the stone stairwell into the dim light of the meeting room. The stone octagonal table sat underneath a few glowing amber lights. Around the table he recognized a few people.

The head of his own clan, Kaguya Toshiro sat rigidly in his seat, whit hair framed the left side of his face with the right side pulled up and tied tightly.

To his left sat Yamanaka Iwashi, a tall pale man with blond hair and pale blue eyes.

The rest he didn't know.

He tossed the bone knife at the table, embedding it in the stone in front of a jittery black haired man. The man jumped up and fled the room. A few others who sat at the table also fled. _'Thinning the flock of those unworthy,'_ he thought to himself.

He stepped up into the soft glow. "Konda-Dono wishes the process to be sped up." His voice cut through the tension in the air, leaving it in large chunks bleeding in the silence.

He glanced at his clan head and back towards the raised ring of daimyos. "If you do not wish to die." He spoke clearly as to not be misunderstood. "Then leave now."

He smirked to himself as the few who were uncertain fled; including a few daimyos.

The fourth rose from the steam laden vents to stand upon stilts above the sea.

* * *

Outside the hall the ones who fled banded together in small groups which became the smaller villages in their respective countries; Kusa and Ame notably.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of nomads lead by a prodigal manipulator of metal took refuge from a sandstorm in a giant hollow mountain.

With the founding of the other four villages the rest of them had nowhere left to go, shunned for lacking a kekkai genkai they drew together and wandered the wastelands of Kaze no Kuni.

They never left, instead founding Sunagakure no Sato.

The last of the Five rose shakily from the sands, like some ancient temple being unearthed by an earthquake.

* * *

**Translations**:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit

Kaze no Kuni – Wind Country

Kusa – Grass

Ame - Rain


End file.
